


Sing with Me

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabbles collected, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Songfic, not sad for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: I don't care,About the funny way you wear your hair...A quick, sweet collection of Holtzbert moments.





	Sing with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from the song by Walter Martin - Sing with Me. It is a very cute song! Go listen to it

**_Butterflies,_ **  
**_they fill my guts when I look in your eyes._ **  
**_A heart that's young is filled with sweet surprise._ **  
**_Only the innocent can sympathize_ **

..

"Erin!"

"What's wrong?"

"The dandelions are growing around the rose bush again, I'm not dealing with those yellow monstrous puffs."

The firehouse roof is hot and sunny and Erin looks over at her girlfriend dressed in a black tank top, jean shorts and gardening gloves filled with green weeds freshly pulled from planters. She's glowing with sweat and wipes her forehead with the back of her arm, squinting back at the red head.  
  
"I thought you wanted to pull them out because, I quote, _it lets you show off your guns_." Erin points to the exposed biceps of the blonde, grinning as Holtz sighs loudly.

"But you look so cute in your little sun hat and surrounded by lilies."

"You're looking pretty good yourself." Is all Erin retorts with, enjoying the red of Jillian's sunburn getting brighter with a blush, "Now go tend to the blueberry bush, please. It's getting a little wild."

"Only if you promise if I can tend to _your_  bush afterward."

Erin groans as her girlfriend thrust her hips absolutely idiotically, tongue sticking out and a teasing glint to her eyes.

..

  
**_I don't care about the funny way you wear your hair._ **  
**_Someday you'll let me put my comb up there._ **

..

It rains so much in New York. Constantly, it seems at times. It's early spring, warm enough for Erin to dress in a lovely sun dress printed with bright sunflowers, paired with pastel green flats that match the looping green leaves on her outfit.

Holtzmann, per usual, has gone for a light brown waist coat and matching slacks, black tie over white blouse and looking stunning. Erin is so busy staring at the way her chest rises and falls underneath the assemble, the rumble of thunder shocks her out of her trance like state.

Rain starts to pour down on 4th street, passerby scurrying into taxis and subways, shops and bars. One man shoves Erin's shoulder as he passes, but she doesn't have time to shout because she hears the _pop_ of an umbrella opening next to her.

The rain suddenly stops dribbling on her head, the drops on her arms dry as she looks over to Jillian holding a rainbow parasol over her. Arm raised up high to make up for their height difference and getting soaked so Erin can stay dry underneath the small shield.

She looks like a drowned cat when another clap of thunder rolls through, both of them paying no attention to the returning bustle of civilians getting on with their lives. Pinned up hair lays wet against the skin of her forehead, curls around her ears and water drops drip down the side of her nose, into her open mouthed smile up at Erin.

Erin reaches, grabs onto the gloved hand, fingerless and maroon colored fake leather, holding the handle. Holtzmann leans in when her girlfriend tugs her close, lips meeting in a cold and damp but loving, hopelessly romantic kiss in the middle of the sidewalk, both under a rainbow umbrella.

..

**_'Till then you're beautiful & I just stare._ **  
**_Sing another lonely line with me._ **  
**_Sing it in a Lazy melody._ **

..

"Jillian how did you manage to get a first degree burn in your armpit?"

The blonde lays on their bed, said arm up above her head to expose the patch of red skin as Erin places her need first aid tools on the bedspread,

"Proton rocket propelled grenade launcher test runs in the back alley. Note to self, don't tuck the rear end under your arm. That _kickback_ though."

  
"That isn't funny, Jill." But Erin holds back a small laugh as her partner pouts with a stuck out bottom lip,

"Holtzy's sorry, babe."

"I don't like seeing you hurt. Even if you seem to have a high pain tolerance." She smears burn cream across the injury, kissing Holtzmann on the forehead when she is done treating the wound. "I'll just have to wrap you in bubblewrap, or something."

"Sweet! Do you think I can get Kevin to throw me into the lockers?"

..

  
**_Everyday I listen to the funny things you say._ **  
**_I hope you never ever change your ways._ **  
**_Let's take a wander through the world today._ **

..

"I like the way your hand fits in mine." Jillian stays, swinging their laced fingers back and forth between them as the walk down the beach front.

Her voice is very soft, scientific in it's tone as she continues, "I've done a lot of research, holding your hand, studied how our palms fit together and how you run the pad of your thumb across the back of my hand."

Jillian actually blushes when Erin gives her a confused look, "When you are nervous your palm sweats, but I don't find that gross at all. When we join them our forearms twist around each other's so, _so_ wonderfully and I can feel your heartbeat in your wrist resting against mine."

Erin doesn't say anything, just lifts Holtz's hand up in her own and kisses the back of it.

..

**_I'd like all of you. I'd like to roll up in a ball of you._ **

**_I'd like to breach the castle wall of you_**  
**_& sing a concert in a hall of you_**.

..

"Happy valentine's day."

Her nails have dirt and grease under them, a few cuts and scrapes as usual. Holtzmann's fingers hold out a metal object.

Erin looks up from her work, thinking they agreed to exchange gifts during dinner tonight but she's greeted by a very nervous looking Holtzmann biting her lip.

"What is it?" Erin says as she takes the polished metal, running her hands over the round balls until she realizes,

"You made me a bracelet?"

"Do you like it? Cause if you don't like it I didn't."

"I love it." The silvery material is smooth and cold but a little plate on the jewelry reads, messy like someone carved it in roughly with a screwdriver of some sort, _Together forever._

"Oh," Erin breathes out, tears springing to her eyes, "It's beautiful."

"It matches mine." Holtz stutters as she touches a new addition, hooked onto her screw you necklace. A small roughly cut out heart with the same inscription on it's surface, "But bracelets are a no-no while your wrist deep in nuclear material."

"I love you." Erin sighs, rests her chin in her hand, elbows on the desk and looking up at her girlfriend who offers down a wink,

"Love you too, boo."

..

**_Sing another lonely line with me._ **  
**_Sing it in a lazy melody._ **  
**_Sing with me._ **  
**_Just sing with me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Review, and tell me if you liked it! Also if you want me to write me quick stories like this, it helps clear my mind out lol


End file.
